


Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: Where I post all 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' fan artAlso, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Seto Kaiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw Seto Kaiba, my old childhood anime crush!

**[](https://www.deviantart.com/kc-corporation/art/yugioh-Kaiba-dsod-596688349)**

Man I miss this anime in all its cheesy card game glory. The Japanese version, not the 4kids one, as funny as the English dub was.  
  
The anime that taught me that all life issues can be resolved... with a card game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonouchi Katsuya of the Mutou Family.

**I imagine the YGO gang having traditional tattoos of the Yakuza, but at the same time completely different.**

Tattoo: **  
**

A Red eyes black dragon on the back, breathing fire.

Shizuka's name written on his left arm with sakura blossoms, because he loves his sister.

(Her name is in English because I can't write Japanese.)

YGO cards on his right arm, because card games are law in this world. 

The millennium puzzle proudly displayed on the neck, to show his commitment and loyalty to his boss. 

Chains are just created for decoration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. Mafia AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai Valentine a.k.a Mai Kujaku in the Mafia AU

I see Mai as a femme fatal or a honeypot. Using seduction to achieve goals then throwing them away. If you need someone to spy or find dirt on a rival? Then just call Mai.   
  
Mai's targets usually underestimate her, because of her looks or her gender. That is a BIG mistake because there is a fierce intelligence there, but, by the time they realize its too late. 

Mai used to be a loner, never letting people get too close and only looking after herself. That is until her life was saved by a someone she tried to betray, a loud obnoxious blond from the Mutou family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharaoh Atem in all his pretty glory.

I used the manga version more for this drawing. [LINK](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://imgur.com/t/yugioh/bVOobPw)  
  
But honestly, there wasn't much difference between the show and manga, the only a subtle difference is the wings on his shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. Pharaoh of the Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Celebration of October, the Spooky Month!

**Kaiba goes in a darker direction to bring back the pharaoh.**

Defying life and death with the use of money and science.  
Also experimenting a lot with dark magic, not that Kaiba will admit it. 

Obviously it’s a terrible idea and things goes south very fast.  
  
They brought 'something' back... but it is obviously not who they wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	6. YGO Redraw Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring you Jonouchi Katsuya from YuGiOh!

The image is from the film "Dark Side of Dimensions" and used it as reference for the shadows.   
  
The screen cap used: [LINK](https://ravegrl.files.wordpress.com/2017/06/yugioh_dsod_b5_anchor_bay_blu-ray_japanese_katsuya_jonouchi_disappearing.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


End file.
